


Do you want a date?

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, Nurse - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una tarea justa y un servicio que debía cumplirse. Ser enfermera voluntaria en un pabellón de heridos de guerra tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, más aquella sorpresa la tomaría completamente desprevenida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Mis resúmenes fail xD. El nombre igual. Todo mal (?). 
> 
> Y bueno, les traigo lesbianas (?). Esta idea de me ocurrió por una serie de imágenes recientes que miré en tumblr sobre las pilotos de la WWII que andaban muy "emocionadas" con la visita de diferentes mujeres a su base. Espero les guste, aunque quizás no tenga mucho sentido.
> 
> Delicado a Meg, a Mozg y a Pika, quien realizó un cute fan art con esta temática recientemente <3

No llevaba mucho tiempo prestando servicio en el pabellón de enfermería para las fuerzas armadas. Quizás un par de semanas o el mes completo.

Wendy Park nunca se había caracterizado por poseer un carácter fuerte o un estomago especialmente resistente para este tipo de cosas, siendo su principal motivación el poder ayudar un poco en diferentes aspectos a las tropas.

Hubiera querido no verse tan nerviosa durante su primer día, recordando la manera tan torpe se recargó sobre el pequeño e improvisado escritorio de madera mientras firmaba algunos cuantos papeles de entrada, notando como una de sus compañeras le regresaba la sonrisa al momento. Sus manos sudaban sin poder evitarlo, intentando mantener la calma mientras presionaba la pluma sobre el papel.

Relájate” fue lo único que escuchó antes de retirarse, escuchando un par de murmuros por los alrededores, notando en poco tiempo al resto de las enfermeras a su alrededor, listas para caminar por los diferentes pasillos de las improvisadas instalaciones.

Todas eran mujeres jóvenes a decir verdad, suponiendo que no superaban los 21 o 22 años de edad, portando sus blancos uniformes con cierta elegancia pese a todo. Todas parecían de cierta forma en posiciones acomodadas, suponiendo también que cada una de ellas tenía alguna especie de motivación personal para presentarse ante este servicio, siendo completamente comunitario al no tener ninguna retribución.

Wendy sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus motivaciones para asistir a estos lugares. Su padre había sido militar y había muerto en combate. Su madre había llorado tanto su muerte y lo único que Wendy podía hacer en ese momento era intentar ser fuerte, intentar estar para ella en todo momento. El problema era que era muy suave también. A veces evitaba pensar en ello, en el recuerdo de sus días como familia en donde los tres paseaban por la ciudad, en los días en que sus únicas preocupaciones era obtener un helado después de la cena.

Nunca olvidaría la mañana que su padre se despidió de ambas. Siempre había pensado que se miraba particularmente guapo en su uniforme, admirando la manera tan orgullosa en que lo portaba, como si fuera una muestra del orgullo que tenía por su nación. Wendy nunca se sintió especialmente patriótica a decir verdad, pero siempre había admirado ese aspecto de su padre ya que lo había considerado un aspecto de su personalidad.

El día en que la carta llegó había sido uno de los días más oscuros en su corta vida.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en breve. Wendy recordó que parpadeo un par de veces al ver al superior parado frente a su puerta, portando el traje militar que usaban en ocasiones especiales en el protocolo. Su madre no había tardado en aparecer, recibiendo la carta de manera apresurada, con manos igual de temblorosas que su voz. El funeral y todo lo que le siguió habían sido tan apresurados que apenas y podía creer que había pasado por ello, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, sosteniendo la mano de su madre mientras lloraba.

Habían pasado un par de años después de ese suceso. Wendy había continuado con sus estudios en poco tiempo, intentando prepararse lo más posible, no conociendo muy bien cuál sería su destino a partir de ese momento. Había visto el volante donde solicitaban voluntarias como enfermeras, habiendo tomando la decisión al apenas leer las primeras líneas.

Había visto a los diferentes soldados heridos, algunos de ellos incluso con alguna de sus extremidades amputadas y había intentado mantener la calma. Todo fue mucho más fácil después de los primeros dos días. Wendy pensaba que veía al rostro de su padre en cada uno de los diferentes soldados. Todos parecían tan jóvenes ante sus ojos no pudiendo creer lo increíblemente vulnerables que lucían.

La rubia siempre había sido de estatura baja y de complexión delgada y menuda. El uniforme que le había sido otorgado era de la talla más pequeña que tenían, teniendo que sujetar la cintura aun así con un par de pinzas a los costados. El mandil blanco con la cruz roja llegaba a la altura de sus muslos, por sobre el blanco vestido de algodón, complementado con un par de cómodos zapatos negros. Su cabello, que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, era sujetado ligeramente entre sus rizos indefinidos, intentando mantener su rostro lo más despejado posible. Una sonrisa siempre aparecía en su rostro mientras se acercaba a alguno de sus pacientes, estando comisionada los primeros días para monitorear la presión, la temperatura y hacer una revisión en general de las enfermedades más simples.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de invitaciones que había recibido en este corto periodo. Frases como “cuando terminé mi servicio, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?” eran repetidas gradualmente por bastante de los reclutas, intentando ser lo más amable al momento de declinar aquellas intenciones. Había casos muy particulares al momento de cambiar a diferentes áreas, como algunos soldados que verdaderamente estaban heridos y encamados, pero que no perdían la oportunidad en sus intentos por “cortejar” a las diferentes enfermeras. En más de una ocasión habían resaltado lo bonito de sus ojos y lo dulce de su voz, no entendiendo muy bien que tenía de especial aquello. Con ojos castaños como los suyos todo parecía una exageración.

El tiempo pasó y poco a poco fue obteniendo conocimientos como el colocar inyecciones, cambiar vendajes y hasta incluso colocar suturas. El miedo se fue desvaneciendo y la seguridad se empezó a reflejar cada vez más en su personalidad. Pronto las invitaciones fueron rechazadas de manera mucho más evidente, sin necesidad de mostrar las risas nerviosas y la incomodidad del momento, que parecían ser aprovechadas por los soldados al insistir en lo mismo. Wendy había entendido lo astuto que era esa táctica, estando en tales condiciones era mucho más complicado decir que no, por lo cual era bastante común que muchas chicas de su edad terminaran saliendo y hasta incluso casándose con alguno de sus antiguos pacientes. Está no había su motivación inicial.

Los días continuaron con ese ritmo. Había sido testigo de diferentes heridas, algunas más graves que otras, intentando mantener todo el autocontrol y la seguridad adquirida para poder enfrentar tantas visiones, sin poder evitar pensar en el tipo de cosas que su padre hubiera visto en el campo de batalla, siendo testigo quizás de la muerte de alguno de sus hombres frente a sus ojos, de alguno de sus amigos. Los recuerdos siempre le llegaban como una especie de rayo.

Aquel día en particular había tenido relativamente pocos pacientes. Había aplicado un par de inyecciones y cambiado algunos vendajes, siendo informada de que pasaría a un pabellón distinto en aquella ocasión. Wendy había trabajado en una zona en especial durante la mayor parte de su servicio. Ser removida de un momento a otro fue sorpresivo, pero acepto de buena gana al momento. A fin de cuentas estaba ahí con una tarea y debía cumplir con ella, pensó, mientras a paso lento se encaminaba al otro lado de las instalaciones, dándose cuenta que la cantidad de catres desocupados por lo largo de la habitación.

El suelo parecía más limpio y las enfermeras parecían pertenecer a otro tipo de categoría, ya que sus uniformes eran distintos y sus tareas eran mucho más precisas y apresuradas. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estas mujeres eran verdaderas enfermeras preparadas al poco tiempo, no entendiendo muy bien entonces que hacía en ese lugar al ser una simple voluntaria.

—Hoy un par de enfermeras faltaron y necesitamos a alguien que tome su lugar por hoy  —explicó una mujer al poco tiempo, suponiendo que era una de las enfermeras encargadas de autorizar este tipo de cambios al notar ante sus palabras y apariencia mayor —has sido una de las voluntarias que más rápido ha aprendido en este tiempo. No tienes nada que preocuparte, por lo general nos llegan algunos heridos de gravedad o atendemos a los oficiales, pero no dejaremos que estés en la zona con más gravedad. Harás lo que haces con regularidad.

Wendy asintió, tomando de manera nerviosa su falda. Parecía que la inseguridad con la que había entrado llegó repentinamente otra vez, pero en está ocasión no dejaría que se notara al firmar. A paso seguro caminó hacía los diferentes pacientes, notando que en efecto, muchos de ellos tenían un semblante diferente y portaban ropa diferente que los otros pacientes en la zona contraria. El cambio de vendajes se le daba cada vez con mayor rapidez, notando que muchos de sus pacientes ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de dirigirle una palabra. El cambio era bastante abrupto, pero hizo su trabajo lo mejor posible pese a ello.

Las demás mujeres apenas y decían palabra alguna también. Era tan diferente de los comentarios y conversaciones informales de la zona de las voluntarias, en donde había risas y diferentes comentarios por parte de las enfermeras y de los pacientes por igual. Únicamente se había encontrado con una sonrisa durante ese corto lapso, siendo más un momento incomodo al darse cuenta de que el hombre que le dirigió aquel gesto era verdaderamente mayor. No le gustaba para nada la forma en la que le miraba en ese instante.

La enfermera que asignaba las tareas no tardó en aparecer, informándole que pasara a atender a otro paciente y rescatándola de ese momento que probablemente resultaría gradualmente  desagradable, agradeciendo internamente aquel hecho mientras se encaminaba con más rapidez de la requerida.

El lugar a donde fue mandada estaba ligeramente más apartado que el resto y estaba cubierto por un ligero par de telas, siendo resguardado de alguna manera de las miradas curiosas a propósito. Wendy se preguntaba cuál sería la razón por la cual se tomarían aquellas consideraciones, siendo contestada su duda al momento. Al entrar y notar al paciente asignado, una figura alta y estilizada la recibió, dándose cuenta que se encontraba de pie cerca de una ventana y que giraba su vista al momento de escuchar sus pasos. Era una mujer.

Era muy alta en realidad, portando un uniforme a base de una falda y una chaqueta de color verde oscuro, complementado con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, todo perfectamente acomodado pese a todo. Su cabello era una cascada de rizos negros que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, de manera ordenada. Un par de ojos azules y brillantes le miraba, notando los labios rojos y el delineado sutil en sus ojos mientras la sorpresa invadía su semblante. Sostenía con su mano sana la parte de su codo, notando un pequeño agujero en su chaqueta y un ligero hilo de sangre emanar por el mismo. Wendy apenas y podía recordar cuál era su motivo para estar en esa zona, parpadeando un par de veces antes de aclarar ligeramente la garganta. Solo entonces el contacto visual entre ambas se había detenido.

—Se supone que debe guardar reposo —comentó Wendy mientras empezaba a revisar su formulario. Tenía que hacer algunas cuantas preguntas de rutina para poder llenar el registro. Eran preguntas básicas como la edad y el nombre del paciente, siendo sorpresivamente complicado en algunos casos poder llenarlo.

—Lo siento, supongo que me cuesta mantenerme quieta por mucho tiempo —comentó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama lentamente. La voz de la mujer era particularmente entonada y grave, no de manera masculina, sino de una manera sofisticada, incluso seductora. Wendy sintió una especie de espasmo que esperaba no hubiera sido notado por la mujer contraria, sin atreverse siquiera a levantar la vista por miedo a que el nerviosismo se notara.

— ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre, por favor? —

—Edith. Edith Gluskin. Para servirte —respondió al momento con cierto aire de formalidad mientras empezaba a retirar su mano de su propio codo. Wendy empezó a escribir apresurada, intentando que su letra fuera lo más entendible posible pese a la presión constante de la pluma sobre el papel.

— ¿Tu edad? —

—25 años, próxima a cumplir 26. —

—Muy bien entonces. —

La rubia terminó de llenar en poco tiempo aquel formulario, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Edith seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, por más pequeño que este fuera. Se sentía intimidada de una forma completamente nueva, siendo sorpresivo que una mujer pudiera ocasionar tales reacciones al momento después de haber tolerado las múltiples sonrisas y conversaciones con tantos soldados anteriormente.

— ¿La bala entró a tu brazo? —

—No, cariño, únicamente rozó y maltrato mi uniforme, ¿puedes creerlo? Quizás tenga que hacerle reparaciones después de esto. Es lamentable, era mi uniforme favorito. —

—Al menos no parece algo grave. Necesito que…te retires parcialmente la camisa para revisar —la voz había sonada más afectada de lo que hubiera deseado.

La mujer contraria mantuvo una sonrisa de complicidad mientras empezaba a desabrochar la chaqueta militar y a deslizar de manera lenta la misma hasta lograr alcanzar los botones de su camisa de vestir blanca. Las salpicaduras de sangre eran más notorias encima de la tela blanca, mientras eran desabrochados uno a uno sus botones, desviando la mirada al momento, no sabiendo porque repentinamente le ponía tan nerviosa estar en presencia de aquel acto que consideraba ahora tan íntimo, como si de una intrusa se tratara.

—Perdona mi lentitud, el brazo me duele un poco. —

—No te preocupes —contestó, arrastrando una silla cercana mientras alcanzaba a tomar algunas gasas y un par de cosas en una bandeja, suspirando ligeramente mientras levantaba la vista en dirección a Edith, quien portaba bajo su uniforme una especie de fondo de color negro delicado encaje sobre el escote, agradeciendo internamente que cubriera buena parte de su piel, aunque no logrando delimitar el par de prominentes pechos en todo caso. Wendy carraspeo.

—Tienes razón, la bala únicamente rozó tu piel. Tuviste mucha suerte esta vez. Soy a limpiar la zona sin embargo, ya que creo que necesitaras sutura. —

— ¿Tan mal se ve? Mierda, no quisiera que me quedara una fea cicatriz por esto —

—No te preocupes, dudo mucho que quede una marca en realidad. —

Después de esas breves palabras, Wendy se volvió a poner en su papel profesional, empezando con la limpieza del área para proceder después a suturar. Ante el contacto con el algodón y el desinfectante, Edith no pudo evitar soltar un ligero quejido, entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras giraba su vista en dirección a la enfermera.

No había dicho su nombre y a juzgar por su apariencia debía tener menos de 20 años, además de que su uniforme era muy característico de las voluntarias. Uno de los rizos rubios cayó sobre su frente, no siendo esto un impedimento para su nivel de concentración y profesionalismo. Si Edith no supiera diferenciar los rangos de las enfermeras por su vestimenta bien podría considerar a la joven como una verdadera enfermera.

—Has aprendido bien esto, ¿no es así? Nunca había visto a una voluntaria tan disciplinaria. —

—Debemos hacer las cosas bien. Estamos tratando con heridos después de todo. Es un trabajo bastante serio. —

—Yo creí que las voluntarias únicamente revisaban la temperatura y daban pastillas mientras guiñaban el ojo —

—Hacemos muchas más cosas que solo eso —el tonó que uso no fue medido. Wendy se había dado cuenta de la molestia que se reflejó en ese momento. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios rojizos mientras acomodaba de manera repentina el rizo rebelde sobre su rostro en un movimiento tan fluido y natural, sorprendiendo a Wendy al instante.

—Eres demasiado seria para atender a las tropas. Esos chicos necesitan mucha ternura después de pasar por tantas cosas, ¿acaso eres así de dura con ellos también? —

—Si les sigues la corriente es peor. Son demasiado insistentes con sus comentarios y acciones en ocasiones. —

—Son soldados. Todos somos así a fin de cuentas. ¿No habías tratado con soldados antes, cariño? —

—Mi padre era soldado y era un hombre muy respetable en todo sentido. Quizás podría decirse que es una excepción a la regla. —

—Siempre hay excepciones para todo. —

Wendy procedió a tomar las cosas para suturar, siendo seguida de cerca por el semblante curioso de Edith. La pelinegra parecía muy concentrada en cada acción y movimiento de sus manos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja, un ligero gesto de dolor apareció en su semblante, haciendo sentir un poco culpable a la menor mientras hacía su tarea de la forma más ágil posible para evitar la incomodidad. Era extraño que se sintiera de esa forma, considerando que su trato con los demás pacientes era mucho más distante.

—Lo siento. —

— ¿Qué dices? No te preocupes, esto no es nada comparado a otras cosas que he experimentado. ¿Acaso te disculpas con cada paciente que has pinchado? —

Wendy se quedó un momento callada, levantando la vista para notar el semblante sonriente e invasivo de la mayor. Sentía su rostro arder ante una repentina cercanía de sus rostros, apartando la cabeza en un movimiento acelerado, intentando mantener sus manos firmes para no mover la sutura.

—No. Supongo que es diferente este momento porque…—

— ¿Por ser una mujer? —el ambiente se volvió denso para la menor, quien intentaba articular alguna respuesta a ese comentario. La sonrisa de Edith nunca se desvaneció en ningún momento. Un largo mechón de cabello apareció sobre su hombro contrario, por sobre encima de su escote, sin evitar que rozara de forma evidente por sobre sus senos. Wendy intentó guardar la compostura, pero la intensidad de los ojos contrarios era tal que no podía hacer mucho, limitándose a terminar su tarea sobre la piel de su brazo.

—Soy una mujer pero también soy un soldado. Tienes que tener eso muy en claro, y como el soldado que soy cumplo con cada estándar que eso conlleva. —

Wendy no sabía bien a que se refería hasta que sintió un repentino roce sobre sus labios, abriendo  sus ojos al momento. Edith le había robado un beso. La mano del brazo no herido se apoderó de su barbilla durante ese breve lapso, durando unos pocos segundo que para Wendy parecieron una eternidad. Los labios gruesos y suaves de la mujer contraria se movían muy ligeramente durante el roce, provocando que un jadeo de sorpresa fuera liberado por la joven, que se apartó con rapidez al ser liberada por la soldado.

— ¿Te asuste? Lo siento, cariño, no fue mi intención. —

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —mencionó con voz acelerada, provocando que Edith soltará una ligera carcajada mientras hacía un gesto para que la enfermera guardara silencio.

—No hables tan fuerte o harás que aquella molesta enfermera venga a regañarnos. —

—Quizás debería decirle lo que has hecho —la voz de Wendy era más baja y un poco más tranquila, pero seguía denotando cierta molestia en el momento.

Uno de sus dedos paso por sus labios de manera rápida y fugaz, siendo notado por la soldado pese a ello, quien parecía disfrutar bastante el despertar aquellas reacciones sobre la joven enfermera en ese momento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

—No debería decirte —mencionaba con el mismo tono, manteniendo la guardia en alto. Era completamente sorpresivo después de todo el haber experimentado una experiencia como aquella, estando consciente de los rumores que corrían sobre las militares y soldados, pero no estando conscientes de que tan real era este hecho, al menos hasta ahora.

—Te pido una disculpa entonces por la enorme falta de respeto que he cometido…pero vamos, yo te advertí como eran los militares. —

— ¿Te estás excusando en eso para intentar salvarte? —

— ¿Qué acaso nunca te habían besado antes? —hubo un prolongado silencio después de aquella pregunta. Edith lo entendió entonces. Wendy parecía ruborizarse más ante la pena que sentía por aquella cuestión que por la acción misma hecha por la soldado. Las cosas encajaban mejor ahora, pensó, mientras lentamente volvía a acomodar sus prendas con la misma lentitud con la que las quito.

—Eso es demasiado lindo, cariño. —

—No me digas cariño. —

Edith no podía evitar reír ante aquellos comentarios. Wendy continuaba ruborizada y apartaba la vista al intentar hacer contacto visual en ese lapso. Sus ojos eran castaños y claros, siendo particularmente brillantes por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Era bastante linda, pensó, sin poder evitar el gesto de tomar su barbilla para alzar nuevamente su rostro.

—Entonces dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? —volvió a cuestionar.

Wendy parecía vacilar si apartarse de aquel gesto, sintiendo como un par de dedos bailaban de manera sutil sobre sus labios. Esta soldado era más agresiva que el resto del pelotón del otro pabellón.

—Soy Wendy. Wendy Park. —

—Mucho gusto, Wendy, es un lindo nombre para una más que hermosa mujer. Tengo otra duda más que quisiera preguntarte. ¿Cuál es el protocolo entonces? —

— ¿El protocolo? —

—Sí,  el protocolo para tener una cita contigo. —

Wendy no sabía cómo proceder. Su lógica le decía que se fuera cuanto antes de aquella invasiva e incómoda situación, pero ese par de dedos y ese semblante relajado de la mujer contraria eran hipnotizantes de una forma que nunca consideró que lo sería. Eran esos ojos, pensó, de un azul tan claro que parecían casi irreales y magnéticos. Largas pestañas finas eran sus complementos, siendo de una belleza bastante notable y una seguridad bastante visible en cada acto y cometido que tuviera, como si tuviera la seguridad de poder lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Una mujer con seguridad era una de las cosas más peligrosas en el mundo al parecer.

 Nunca se había planteado ese tipo de cuestionamientos antes, teniendo cercanía con una completa desconocida en un lugar donde se supone debía atender a lesionados. Parecía todo tan irreal que empezó a cuestionarse internamente si debía o no aceptar aquel ofrecimiento, lo cual era la verdadera sorpresa en ese momento. ¿Realmente estaba considerando tener una cita con una mujer?

— ¿Entonces, quieres salir conmigo Wendy? —

—No lo sé. Lo tengo que pensar —fue el comentario acelerado que logró sacar mientras con amabilidad se alejaba de la mujer contraria, como si estuviera rompiendo alguna especie de hechizo en ese instante. La mayor no dudó en alejarse de igual manera, siguiendo los pasos de cerca de la mujer contraria, quien no parecía muy segura al momento de abandonar aquella pequeña e improvisada habitación.

— ¿Volveré a verte por estos rumbos, cariño? —

 A Wendy le tomó un momento aclarar sus ideas al girarse. La soldado estaba de pie, mirándola con un semblante difícil de descifrar, atinando a soltar una ligera sonrisa mientras aclaraba su garganta nuevamente, tomando la hoja de registro a su paso.

—Tendrás que ser paciente —comentó con firmeza al extender ligeramente las telas que cubrían el pequeño sector —recuerda que tenemos que seguir los protocolos.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dije que no tenía sentido (?) pero que más da, son my little girls 
> 
> Fan art de Pika: http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/#145132916835


End file.
